No Way Out
by Aeriscetra12
Summary: AU A spy reveals the location of the Rebel Base and following circumstances forces Luke to reveal his parentage. Set between ESB and ROTJ.
1. Before the Storm

Summary: AU A spy reveals the location of the current Rebel base and following circumstances forces Luke to reveal his parentage. Set between ESB and ROTJ.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Star Wars characters except Bryan Remes.

As he entered into hyperspace, the 36-year-old man breathed a sigh of relief. He was Bryan Remes, an Imperial spy who was sent to infiltrate the Rebel Alliance to gather any useful information and to report back once he found any.

However, after an incident which resulted in Han Solo getting captured and Princess Leia Organa and Luke Skywalker's near capture, the high council of the Rebels have started to keep important information more securely guarded against intrusion. They had also started warning everyone about spies and such. More suspicion fell on those that have joined the Alliance recently and everyone's actions and places to go were monitored carefully.

Since he had been planted in before that incident, he had nothing to worry about. The first chance he got away, was when the Rebels moved base to Hoth. In the confusion that followed orchestrated by him, he managed to slip away. Little did he know that the information about where the Rebel Base is, would cause someone's life to change forever.

As Commander Luke Skywalker walked into the Briefing Room, he got a feeling of unease. But since he didn't see any sign of trouble around, he dismissed that thought and settled in a chair with his fellow wingmates, Rouge Squadron.

This mission was an easy one. All they have to do is protect a few transport ships and then come back. Since it was an easy task, Luke's mind drifted. _Vader was standing there, a dark shadow that had forever changed his life. "Luke, I am you father..." Luke... Luke... Luke!!!_ "What!" examined Luke as he returned to present time. His fellow pilot and friend, Wedge Antilles looked at him worriedly. "Commander Skywalker, I was asking whether your squadron can handle this mission since you've been getting little sleep between missions. Even though this mission seems pretty straightforward, it still has its dangers." Said the briefing officer.

"Yes sir, we will be able to handle this."

"Very well, you will begin your mission in one hour. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir."

"Dismissed"

As Luke and the others stood up and turned to go, he suddenly felt a very familiar and unwelcoming presence appear. "He's here." Whispered Luke as his face paled.

_AN: So what do you think? Please review thank you very much._


	2. Appearance

Disclaimer: See on first chapter.

_As Luke and the others stood up and turned to go, he suddenly felt a very familiar and unwelcoming presence appear. "He's here." Whispered Luke as his face paled...._

"Who's here? Luke are you ok?"

"He's here. Vader is here."

The whole room froze.

"Are you sure Vader is here? You may be wrong and just imagining things."

"No he's here." Luke whispered. "Everyone, hurry and tell Mon Mothma and the others... before it's too late."

"**ATTENTION ALL PERSONNEL: ESSEMBLE IN THE DOCKING BAY AND PREPARE TO DEFEND BASE IF NESSCESSARY AS FAST AS POSSIBLE. THE SUPER STAR DESTROYER EXECUTOR HAS EXITED HYPERSPACE AND THREE SHIPS HAS DOCKED ONTO HOTH."**

Everyone turned to stare at Luke.

"How did you know?" said Wes Janson, another pilot in Rogue Squadron.

But then everybody realized that time was short so they rushed to get ready. Luke went to his room and dressed in Jedi style. With his lightsaber clipped into place, he headed towards the Docking Bay.

At the Docking Bay, everyone was nervous. Everyone that is, except one person. Bryan had rejoined the Rebels and continued his act after reporting to his superior. No doubt word had somehow gotten to Darth Vader himself and he deemed it important enough to come to this Rebel Base personally. He couldn't wait to see how these pathetic Rebels would try to defend themselves. As the ships docked and the hatch of the main ship opened, it revealed the dark ominous figure of Darth Vader himself. Bryan became even more excited. He had helped in the final demise of these filthy despicable people and eliminated the last threat to the great and glorious Empire. He will certainly be rewarded most heavily. He was sure of it.

As Darth Vader approached the trembling Rebels, he did a quick scan... and didn't find his son. He grabbed the nearest person, who just happens to be Lando Calrissan.

"Where is Luke Skywalker!" bellowed the Sith Lord as gasps of surprise came from the Rebels.

"I, I don't know." Stuttered Lando as he trembled more and more violently in the presence of the angry Dark Lord of the Sith, but still able to think of one thought. _What in the world does Vader want with Luke?!?!?!?_ Just as Vader started choking him, a voice called out.

"I am here. Let go of Lando now." a very familiar voice stated as he approached.

Luke Skywalker stepped through the parting rebels and stopped just short of reach from Vader.

_AN: Thank you for the last reviews. Responses are below. Just to tell you, as school is going to start soon I may start update slower._

**Mo: **I hope this is quick enough and thank you for reviewing.

**mixza: **Good to see that some people love this. Thank you for reviewing.

**k001girl1808: **Hope this is fast enough. Thank you for reviewing.


	3. Face to Face

Disclaimer: On chapter 1

bold print = Force speech

Luke Skywalker stepped through the parting Rebels and stopped just out of reach from Vader...

"Vader" said Luke as he gave the smallest nod.

"Skywalker" returned the Sith Lord as he imitated Luke.

"What business do you have here?" said the Rebel hero even though he already knew.

"I am here to see the final destruction of the Rebellion and to bring you to the Emperor."

"You can not escape the Emperor's Will. It is better to surrender now before your Rebel friends go through any torture on your behalf."

"I will never join you. I would rather die then betray what Ben and the Rebellion has all fought and died for." Retorted Luke.

Vader was silent for a while.

"Then you give me no choice."

With that said, Darth Vader gave the signal and the surrounding stormtroopers that came with him quickly grabbed three nearest people, Leia, Mon Mothma, and a young Rebel.

"You will surrender now or your dear friends will meet the consequences of your choices. And if anyone tries to free them, they will all be shot without hesitation."

Everyone gasped. _How was Luke going to get out of this one?_

Luke stared at the ground. His face unreadable but his mind was whirling. _How was he going to save the Rebellion? How was he going to save all three of them without anyone getting hurt?_ Finally, Luke came to a dreadful conclusion. He would have to do it, for the sake of the Rebellion and all his friends.

He sighed in defeat and looked up. "Vader, I will surrender to you and I won't give you any trouble if you let those three go and leave the Rebellion without hurting anyone."

"Why should I leave the Rebellion when I already have you where I want. However, I believe we can reach an agreement. You accept your place and duties by my side and tell them about the connection between us then I'll leave your friends and Rebellion alone... for now." proposed Vader.

Luke went silent for a long time. Every Rebel wondered what was Vader talking about. Abruptly, Luke made his decision even though it will cause maybe the whole Rebellion hating him.

"Since I have no other choice, then I accept the terms of your offer. Provided that we leave immediately and no harm comes to anybody in the Rebellion."

"Luke! Don't worry about us. Don't sacrifice yourself for us!!!" shouted Leia.

"Princess Organa, you will be silent or I will make you silent."

"Luke, don't –" Leia was cut off as the Darth Vader started choking her.

Luke reacted. "Stop! You promised that you won't hurt her."

Vader turned as he let Leia go. "Very well. I will stand by our deal. I will not hurt her or any Rebels as long as you stand by yours."

**My son, you have made the right choice. You will finish your training and become a powerful Sith and a formidable foe to be reckoned with. We ---**

**I am not doing this for you, _Father. _I am doing this for my friends.**

"Then release them now and lets go." Luke demanded.

**Aren't you forgetting something, my son?**

Luke's eyes hardened as he glared at the dark force user in front of him. "Then release them and let's go...Father." Luke bit out.

Everyone gasped in horror and disbelief as they stared at Luke.

_AN: How's this? I hope I'm not rushing things too much anymore. Please tell me if I am. That wasn't my intention. Thanks for the reviews.One more thing, does anyone know how to maintain asteriks and symbols when you submit a chapter? Because the stars kept disappearing so I had to replace it with bold print for the Force speech thing. Thanks._

**K00lgirl1808 – **Thank you

**stocktonwood – **Sorry for the chapter's shortness. I'll try and make them longer. Hope this is soon enough for you and thanks for the review.

**Shawn Provoncha** – Thanks 

**Princess-Kinky –**Sorry for the shortness of this chapter but I'm trying. Hope I'm not rushing this story too much in this chapter. Thank you for telling me about that.


	4. A New Life

Disclaimer: On Chapter 1

_Luke's eyes hardened as he glared at the dark force user in front of him. "Then release them and let's go...Father." Luke bit out._

_Everyone gasped in horror and disbelief as they stared at Luke..._

Luke stiffened as he felt everyone's glazes turned to him, question mixed with disbelief eyes stared at him trying to will Luke into telling them that the situation wasn't what it seemed. Leia was the first to recover from the shock.

"Luke, what are you talking about? Didn't you say that your father died and you are an orphan? How could Vader be your father?" inquired Leia as she too, stared at him, eyes pleading for him to tell her that he was mistaken. That Vader wasn't his father.

Luke, stared at the ground, unable to think of a suitable reply to all these inquiries. Before he could formulate a decent answer, Vader interrupted.

"Very well, my son. If you are finished with all this foolishness, we will now leave."

With that said, the Sith Lord turned abruptly and headed toward the ships with the stormtroopers marching behind him without a second glance to the Rebels.

As Luke cast an eye towards the ships, General Madine demanded, "So Skywalker, has this all been a ploy to expose the Rebel Bases and eliminate then one by one so the final threat to your high and mighty Empire is extinguished? Why not confess now since your betrayal is clear at this point?"

Luke's head whipped around and faced the rest of the Rebels.

"I have never betrayed the Alliance! I thought I had proved my loyalty to all of you a hundred times over. Yes, I am the son of Vader, I admit it. But that does not mean that I was working for the Empire this whole time!" protested Luke.

"How can we trust you? You are the son of one of our most hated enemies." Retorted Madine.

Luke was hurt. After his clear devotion to the cause of the Rebel Alliance, he was thrown away like a dirty old rag when his parentage is revealed. _I guess I now know who my true friends and enemies are. _He turned away without saying anything and walked briskly away without looking back.

Leia rushed and cut him off.

"Luke, I don't know about the rest of the Rebellion, but I still trust you. Even though are the son of Vader, you are still Luke to me, you will always be the same Luke to me." Leia suddenly hugged him and stepped back to see his reaction.

Luke was shocked and grateful.

"Thanks Leia, for believing in me. I'm sorry about everything. I'm sorry about all the pain I caused you." He glanced down. "You must believe me that I didn't know. I didn't know that Vader was my father till Bespin."

Leia suddenly understood why Luke was distant after his ordeal on Bespin. _And I thought it was because of the loss of his hand. Vader must have told him. No wonder he didn't want to tell us about what happened._ She hugged Luke again for support and he smiled in thanks. But then he stiffened. Wedge had walked up to where they were.

For a moment, Wedge stared at Luke as Luke looked back with apprehension. _What was his maybe ex best friend going to say? _Suddenly, Wedge thrusted his hand towards Luke in an offer of a handshake. Luke stared at the hand for a few seconds before he slowly extended his hand. Wedge nodded.

"Luke, I have discussed this situation with the rest of the squadron. We all feel that even though you are Vader's son, you are still our one and only Commander and friend. Nothing will ever change that. If you ever need any help, we'll quickly abandon whatever we're doing and come to your aid. You can count on that." Promised Wedge and he shaked Luke's hand.

Luke began to have tears in his eyes. "Thanks Wedge. Thank you all." He said as he drew Leia and Wedge into a final farewell hug.

Luke stepped back and nodded. It was time to go. Leia's eyes sparkled with unshed tears as Luke pulled away, nodded once, and walked away to the ship where his father was waiting.

As Luke approached the ship, he had a feeling that his life will never be the same again. He took a deep breath and walked into Vader's personal ship. As the door closed it had a note of finality to it. The ship moved, it was taking off. Luke seated himself next to a window where he could see the ice planet of Hoth receding and the Super Star Destroyer _Executor_ was rapidly approaching.

Vader was silent all along the way. As they docked into the Super Star Destroyer, Vader spoke into his comlink.

"Admiral, set course for Coruscant. You may enter hyperspace when ready."

"Yes, Lord Vader."

Moments later as they exited the small ship, they felt the expected surge as the _Executor_ went into hyperspace.

The Dark Lord turned to Luke, "I will show you your quarters now." And then he turned away walking off into one of the many corridors. Luke hurried to follow him.

Moments later, they arrived at a grey door. With a wave from Vader, the door opened revealing expensive furniture all grey or black.

"You may freshen up if you wish. Meals will be delivered to you when you order them in this comlink" as he held up a silver comlink. "You are expected to behave on this trip. Any disobedience will not be tolerated. Do not disturb me unless it is important. Any questions?"

"No"

"Good" as Luke's father turned and walked away.

_What mess am I getting into?_

_AN: Well, another chapter finished. What will be Luke's fate? What will the Rebel Alliance do now? All will be answered in future chapters. Thanks for the reviews for last chapter. _

**SHAWN PROVONCHA** – thanks

**Princess-Kinky** – thank you

**k001girl1808 – **thanks

**solo2308 – **hope you enjoyed this chapter


	5. What Happened After

Disclaimer: On chapter 1.

_AN: I'm not entirely sure, but this may be the last update in a while since school is starting tomorrow. Don't worry I'm not going to abandon this story even though updates may come slower. Well, enjoy._

* * *

_Fate is cruel. _She thought as she made her way down the hall. _First Alderaan was destroyed along with my father and my people, now Fate deemed it that Luke had to suffer in the hands of his father. His father.... His father shouldn't be Darth Vader. How can such a kind-hearted person be Vader's son? _These were the thoughts of Princess Leia Organa, as she quickly walked to discuss the current situation with two other people.

As soon as she appeared, the meeting quickly began.

"The Empire now obviously knows where we are. We should begin evacuation immediately before Vader decides to go back on his promise with Commander Skywalker." Said Mon Mothma.

"Promise? It was more like a show aimed to get us to believe that the Son of Vader is not a filthy servant of the Empire." Sneered Madine.

"General Madine, I think we can be sure that Luke didn't betray us anymore than you would betray us. One of the issue we are here to discuss before we evacuate is the issue of who was the leak who gave Vader our location." Stated Leia coldly. "If it had been Luke, I doubt that we would have survived the encounter with Vader. The Rebellion would have been crushed, and any last resistance against the Empire would have dwindled to nothing. It would have to be a person of low profile who can slip away unnoticed as soon as he or she had heard that we were moving base to Hoth. Could that person have slipped away during the confusion that followed when some astromech droids were reprogrammed to take control of x-wings and shoot on other ships?"

"It is entirely possible. But since we have to evacuate, there is little we can do to stop the spy from leaking our locations again." said Mon Mothma as she sighed. "The only thing we can do is double the security on confidential matters and watch the people that came in after Bespin since that was about the starting time when the Imperials seemed to know where and how to capture some of the other bases."

"I guess that is the only solution we have right now." Leia said dejectedly. "The other issue I wanted to discuss with you all is the issue of rescuing Han Solo from Jabba the Hutt. We will need his connections to help us get supplies and information." _Not to mention that I will need him if I want to help save Luke. _

"And what do you suggest we do to rescue him from Jabba the Hutt?" demanded Madine. "Jabba will not let go of his prize willingly."

Leia quickly responded. "With the right equipment and connections, Lando Calrissian can quickly get into Jabba's palace and wait as I go in there disguised as a bounty hunter claiming the capture price of the wookie Chewbacca. Then as I wait around to collect my money, I can free Han as Lando free Chewie and we can get out before anyone catches us."

"It seems that you have given this issue a lot of thought. But what if we lose you or you get captured in the process? What then? Have you given that any thought at all?"

"I will do what is necessary. If I am captured, then I will find a way out. But we cannot let this possibility stop us. We need Han's help."

"Very well, Princess Leia. But we cannot start this operation until after we move base." Said Mon Mothma calmly. "We must start the evacuation immediately."

"Agreed. Then this meeting is over." As Leia pushed back her chair and walked out of the room. _Won't be long now Han. Before you are free from Jabba._

* * *

Bryan Remes was angry. No, he was not angry. He was way beyond angry. _Why did Vader let such a chance to crush the Rebellion go? How can he do it just because it was the wishes of his son?!?!?!? I didn't even know Vader had a son. Sith. Now I have to continue this charade even longer. _He groaned. _Why do these things always happen to him? _His fellow wingmates were all at their rooms discussing what had happened so he was alone. _Is his son going to be trained as a Sith too? There's already enough Sith lords without a third one. How am I going to put up with these Rebels? _He paced. _I'm sure security will be even tighter. I'm going to have an even harder time hacking into the files. _He sighed. _Why does these type of things always happen to him?_ He thought as he went to join the rest of Blue Squadron.

* * *

Minutes later, from the meeting, Leia heard the announcement.

"**ATTENTION ALL PERSONNEL. IN LIGHT OF RECENT EVENTS, WE HAVE DECIDED TO EVACUATE THIS BASE. PLEASE DO SO AS QUICKLY AS POSSIBLE"**

_Fate is cruel..._

* * *

_AN: Yes, yes I know this is shorter than last chapter. Sorry. And I know that there was no Luke in this chapter. Luke will appear in the next chapter. Just wanted to set the rescue mission for Han in motion... Kind of...Anyway, till next time..._

**k00lgirl1808 – **Thanks

**SHAWN PROVONCHA – **Thanks. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**Brisk** – Glad to see that you think the scene was well written. As for Han, he will be rescued eventually and have a more active role. 

**SW Banshee – **Thanks. As for the evacuation of Hoth, yes it was before Bespin but in this story I needed a planet so I picked Hoth. And I don't know if this is possible but I guess they could have made a new base at a new location on Hoth.

**Jedimaster Igor – **I guess Mara will appear sometime in the future.

**Princess-Kinky – **Glad you liked the scene.


	6. Beginning of the End

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

_It has been a week now..._the man paced. Then sat down on his bed. _And in that week, I haven't seen anybody, not even Him...I wonder...What if...No! No! Don't think about it Skywalker. He had killed Ben, my friends, and countless other innocent beings. But what if... what if he can still turn back towards the light side? I thought I had felt a flicker of indecision during our last discussion. _Many thoughts spun through Luke's head. _Scrap that thought. He is evil, plain and simple, and nothing will ever change that. _Luke sighed. _All my life I've dreamed that my father was a noble pilot. Ben told me he was a jedi who fought in the Clone Wars. Oh Ben, why didn't you just tell me the truth?!?_

As Luke lay on his bed brooding over and over again about the events since Bespin and how he could have changed the confrontation with his father, the door to his room opened and a nervous looking officer peered in.

"Lord Skywalker, Lord Vader has requested that you meet him now and to inform you that we are nearing Coruscant."

"Thank you. You may go now." Replied Luke with a feeling of apprehension from the upcoming meeting.

As the officer turned to leave, he stopped and turned around. "Um... pardon me for asking my lord... but are you really Lord Vader's son?"

Luke was torn. He didn't want to admit it all over again. But he couldn't deny it. He was silent for a few moments, and then decided on a course of action. He looked up.

"Yes, you are correct. I am Darth Vader's son." He admitted although the truth hurt.

The man paled. He hadn't believed the rumors that were circulating around. But now he had heard the confirmation of the one thing he had been denying. _What if this son of Vader was as bad as his father? Or even worse?_ "Of... of course, my lord. I'll be going now..." he stuttered as he quickly turned around and practically ran away before Luke could stop him.

Luke sighed. Here was yet another bad thing about being Vader's son. Most people are constantly afraid of you. _I better not give Him a reason to be angry with me. _With that thought, he quickly dressed in all black and then headed towards the command center of the _Executor._

* * *

As soon as he entered the command center, the already tense atmosphere (if possible) became even tenser. The amount of fear in the room filled the room and made Luke dizzy. He quickly recovered and with a mask of calm, walked briskly up to where his father was waiting.

* * *

As his son entered the room, with his force sensitivity, he could easily detect the exact moment when the fear in the room rose several notches. He could practically feel the many emotions clashing with each other as Luke walked towards him. While studying his son, suddenly, he had a feeling of indecision. _Do I really want this life for my son? His persistence and innocence despite his many trials is...new. Do I really want all that sucked up in the black hole of the dark side? Do...No. That is my weaker side talking. No. I will not be weak again. Never again._

* * *

Everyone was watching him. Expecting him to be as cold and ruthless as his father. Expecting him to be even worse. He stopped just out of physical reach from the tall menacing form of the Sith lord.

"Why am I here?" inquired Luke coldly as he glared suspiciously at the being in front of him.

The Sith lord regarded him silently for a moment.

"Follow" Without another word, he stalked off. Luke didn't have any choice but to follow and see what he wanted with him.

As soon as he entered a private room, Vader spoke.

"We have arrived at Coruscant. Be prepared to meet the Emperor. As you are my son, I expect you to show nothing but obedience and humility to him. He will complete your training in the Force. He will be your master now."

"He will never be my master. I will die before I turn to the Dark Side of the Force!" retorted Luke angrily. "I will _never, ever_ betray all that I have fought for and my friends." But as he made to turn away and walk out of the room, Vader's hand shot out and latched firmly onto Luke's arm so that he can't go anywhere.

"You will turn to the Dark Side or you will die. The Emperor is not someone to be trifled with. I suggest you think it over once more. The Emperor is not as lenient as I am." He warned as he spun around and left Luke alone to think it over.

_I hate my life..._

* * *

Just a week ago, they had relocated base to prevent Vader from going back on his word and attacking them. _Yeah right. Like Vader would really go back on his promise to his oh so precious son. _Thought Bryan darkly as he settled into his new quarters with his wingmates. In the past week, he had tried to hack into the confidential secrets that only the people with the highest authority in the Rebellion can access it. But, unfortunently they somehow found a way to block his many attempts.

It was increasingly frustrating and he was getting a little worried now. It was getting too dangerous for him to be here. Just yesterday he thought he saw someone following him around and spying on him. Did the Rebels suspect him? As he packed all his hacking equipment carefully and hiding them away, he planned his next attempt. Word has gotten out that the Princess Organa is personally seeing to rescuing the Corellian Han Solo from Jabba the Hutt. With all the preparations for her rescue plan, people might not notice someone like him hacking into the Rebel database. But it was highly risky though and if he gets caught, he will be at the mercy of these Rebels. But if he does not take the risk, he will pay the price for failure. Bryan stood up, might as well, see his wingmates and try to pick up some new information so his plan can succeed.

* * *

Leia was organizing the last details of the rescue mission. Lando had contacted some of his connections and he had successfully got in. So far, Jabba hasn't detected his presence there as something out of the ordinary and threatening. Now it was time to do her part. She picked up a costume that was suppose to make her look like a bounty hunter. The costume smelled musty and stank. _You are doing this for Han. _Leia reminded herself quietly. She put the clothing down and left, looking for Chewie to begin phase two of her plan.

_I hope this works. For the sake of Han. For the sake of Luke. For the sake of the entire Rebellion._

* * *

As Vader, Luke, and a few guards arrived on Coruscant. Luke can't help but marvel at how big the whole place is. Since he had grown up in Tatooine, he had seen few sights such as the one he saw before him now. The buildings were all so tall and BIG!! His increasing excitement at seeing these things were quickly deflated however as they arrived at their destination.

The stormtroopers outside guarding the Emperor's Palace bowed in respect to Darth Vader.

"Welcome back, my lord. The Emperor has ordered that you go to him as soon as you arrived."

"Very well." Responded the dark lord as he entered the structure seemingly without emotion.

Luke prodded by the two of the guards that followed had no choice but to follow his father into the towering building. There is no stopping now. Soon, he was going to meet the Emperor, face to face...

_No matter what happens, I must not give in to the Dark Side!_

* * *

_AN: Here is the oh so pitiful chapter that I have finally finished. Yeah I know, once again, a short chapter. –grabs pan handle and hits myself repeatedly over the head.- Gotta stop doing that. Anyway don't worry, the next chapter will be out by the end of the month at the very latest. No more than that long. I promise. Now... on to replies!!!_

**Mo – **Thank you

**Princess-Aiel – **Well, the rescue plan for Han is underway. Soon, Luke will meet Mara for the first time.

**Queen Ame – **Thank you. Hope this chapter is satisfying.

**Sage-Doomhunter – **Thank you so much!! Hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	7. Rescues and Meetings

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

As he approached the large doors to the throne room where the Emperor is, he couldn't help but feel a rising sense of nervousness and fear. Despite all of his determination to not turn to the Dark Side, what if he was tricked? Then he would end up in just the place where he doesn't want to be. Ben said that Darth Vader was seduced by the Dark Side. Did that mean that his father, Anakin Skywalker, was lured by some promise that eventually led him to where he was today? Did he think he was doing what was right at the time?

When Luke entered the throne room, his thoughts quickly evaporated and focused on his current situation. A coldness that seemed to penetrate into everything surrounded the Emperor. When they stopped right in front of the Emperor, the guards were dismissed. As his father kneeled down, Luke couldn't really say he was surprised since with all the stories he had heard from Leia and other people along with his father's total adherence to the orders from his master, he had anticipated the gesture of humility and obedience. As for Luke himself, he refuse to submit to this ugly old wrinkled person, so he gathered as much of the Force as possible with his current skills, and shielded his mind as best he could and stared defiantly at the Emperor.

"So this is young Skywalker, eh? Lord Vader, you have done us a great service by bringing in the Son of Skywalker. He he he..."

He turned and stared at Luke with those power-hungry, but cunning yellow eyes. His cracked and dry mouth slowly slipped into a smile. "I've been waiting for a while, young Skywalker. You can become great like I am now if you allow me to finish your training in the Force. What is your answer?"

"I am sorry, your highness, but you'll find me a lot harder to turn then my father was. I serve the light side of the Force and will never have anything but pain and sorrow if I turn to the Dark Side." Luke said with determination shining in his eyes, his whole body stiff.

But the Emperor would not be put off so easily.

"On the contrary, young Skywalker, I think that you will be grateful to me once you have felt for yourself, the power of the Dark Side, and how weak you Light Side is in comparison. But, I do not need an answer now, Son of Skywalker, you will be allowed to think this over, and once you have the Truth and not those Jedi lies, you will change your mind." The Emperor's face stretched into a sickly grin.

"You are wrong. I will never turn." Stated Luke firmly although in his mind he was wondering what he meant by the Truth and Jedi lies.

"Lord Vader, take your son and show him to his quarters. You are dismissed." Said the Emperor lastly as he swung his chair to face the large viewing glass looking out into space.

After he was shown to his room, his father left without another word. Looking around, he could see everything was covered in black, silver, or both. _Nice decorating team they have here. _Thought Luke despite the situation he was in. But as quickly as the thought came, he became extremely tired from the events of the past few days. _I wonder what Leia, Chewie, and the others are doing._ He glanced around the room once more. All of the furnishings were top quality and the latest style. He laid down on his new bed.

_A bird trapped in a gilded cage..._

* * *

She was creeping up to her goal. She can almost reach the mechanism that will free him. Just a few more inches... There! The carbonite wall decoration was heating up. But it was no ordinary decoration. It was Han Solo trapped in carbonite being used as a wall decoration for Jabba the Hutt's amusement.

Leia's plan has worked so far since she didn't see any guards coming up, but everything can still go wrong if she makes just one mistake. One tiny mistake and they would be found out, and the Rebellion will be put at risk. Leia wondered what she was going to do to Jabba the Hutt after this whole war was over for putting the man she loved up as a wall decoration, gloating over the fact that he had bested Han Solo. But that is for later, this is now, and she turned her attention to the now visible Han Solo, fully separated from the carbonite just as he fell over into her arms.

"Wh-who are you?" he questioned weakly as he lay shivering in her arms. "Where am I?"

"You are in Jabba's Palace. You must be as silent as possible for Jabba will not be lenient if he catches us. You have just been freed from your prison of carbonite." The disguised princess said as she cursed silently because her voice senthizizer made her voice seem devoid of emotion.

"I-I can't see." Stuttered Han as he reached out a hand.

"You are suffering from Hibernation Sickness. You sight will be restored to you in due time. There is little time. We must get out now." Urged Leia as she helped him to his feet. "Introductions will be made at a later time."

Lando should have gotten Chewie out by now. Now they were entering their last stage in their plan. Leia quickly rushed Han out the palace without any mishap and met up with Lando and Chewie. They then quickly covered up the rescue as much as possible and entered hyperspace as soon as the coordinates were set.

Han was put down on one of the cramped spaces of the _Millennium Falcon_ that resembled a bed. Leia loathed leaving Han for a second, especially with him in this state. But she quickly decided to just have a change out of those stinky bounty hunter clothes and into her respectable ones.

All through the night Han Solo slept with Leia watching over him. Little did they, or the current pilot and co-pilot, know, that on the clothes that Leia had tossed haphazardly, there was a tiny device tracking their every location... right to their destination, the Rebel Base...

* * *

Jabba the Hutt was pleased. Yes, he had been very angry when he saw that the bounty hunter that had came into his palace had collected his money and then freed and stole away his favorite decoration, the one who owed him a large amount of money, Han Solo. But, the other bounty hunter, Boba Fett had managed to put a tracking device on the retreating figures. He had offered a new deal. Bring Han Solo back to him and the beings who had a hand in rescuing him. He would make them pay! All other information the notorious bounty hunter finds, he can keep, if he wants.

Han Solo will be punished most severely to dare challenge him again. No doubt the people who rescued him were people that cared about him, all except that bounty hunter. Jabba shifted thoughtfully. Then he decided. The bounty hunter is very resourceful. He will forgive him if he agrees to be employed under his service. He could do with a person of such cunning and brilliance. Especially since while the Empire has not harmed him, but contributed to his business, the bounty hunter is a useful tool if the Empire decides something that will not be his advantage.

Yes, yes... that is what he will do... As for now, the twin suns of Tatooine has begun to rise.

Another day has come...

_AN: There! Just in time before the deadline too. Whew! Thanks for all the reviews for last chapter. That encourages me a lot. I had a bit of trouble deciding whether or not Jabba would capture Leia, Chewie and the others. Decided on this line of story. Couldn't fit Mara anywhere comfortably into the story. Sorry. I'll do it soon though. Just have to find the right place. Due to some difficulties with the computer, I cannot put down the replies to the reviews. I'll put them up with the next chapter as soon as possible. Thanks. _


	8. Musings and Awakenings

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

He woke to a jarring motion. As he slowly opened his eyes, he could make out the blurred image of a ceiling. As he slowly glanced around, his eyes adjusted and everything came to sharp focus. Someone was next to him... Who is it? As he swept the room, his eyes caught the beautiful image of Leia. _Leia... What is she doing here beside me? Wha... Wait a minute! _Suddenly, all the events from his escape from Jabba's Palace came back to him. He quickly glanced around again. Yes, he was onboard the _Millennium Falcon. _

As soon as he moved, Leia stirred. Her eyes opened and when she caught sight of Han, she shot up and smiled. "It's about time, sleepyhead." She teased as she hugged him.

"Leia... Wait. Where's that bounty hunter?" Han said as he suddenly recalled the mysterious bounty hunter.

As he got up to try to look, Leia pushed him back down.

"Why Han, can't you guess who the bounty hunter was?"

"Uh... no..." As Han tried to think back to the manner in which the mysterious bounty hunter had addressed him.

"Han, that bounty hunter was me." Said Leia as she stared at Han's face in amusement, waiting for the hilarious reaction she knew she was going to get.

* * *

The Emperor had allowed him to wander around provided he did not leave the planet. So, he was at another one of his trips around Coruscant. 

It was nothing like he had ever seen before. There were plenty of things that caught his attention and hours were spent examining each and every one of them. From the tall buildings that surrounded him to the many shops on every street selling things he had never seen nor heard before.

There was general contentment in the faces and eyes of all those around him. But was this really the case? Had he just scratched at the surface of the many layers of Coruscant? There was contentment in the people he see, but the whole atmosphere was still tense and still, as if everyone is waiting for something to happen. Stormtroopers were everywhere, guarding, watching, and preventing. People keep avoiding them as much as possible.

"Ow" a little girl said as he accidentally bumped into her.

He was just about to apologize when the girl's mother came and whisked her away, not looking at him in the eye.

Yes, there was something definantly wrong about Coruscant. Something that is hidden deep within, where everybody is afraid of strangers, stormtroopers, and very likely high officials of the Empire.

Luke suddenly got the feeling of being watched. As he turned around, there was a woman half hidden in the shadows watching him intently. But before he could approach her, she turned and seemed to melt away in the dark shadows of the buildings. Luke decided to follow her. Unbeknownst to him, there was another woman watching him. Sent to watch his every move by her master.

Her name was Mara Jade.

* * *

Lando and Chewie were sitting around at the controls each deep in their own thoughts. When suddenly they were launched out by a sudden startled and perhaps a bit strangled scream. 

"WHAT!!!"

"I guess Han just woken up and discovered Leia's part in his little rescue." Choked out Lando as he struggled to control his laughter.

"Rwwooowww" agreed the wookie as he too laughed.

"WHY DID YOU RISK YOUR LIFE TO RESCUE ME?!?! DO YOU KNOW WHAT JABBA COULD'VE DONE TO YOU IF YOU WERE CAUGHT???"

"OF COURSE I DID! BUT I LOVE YOU AND I DON'T FEAR JABBA!"

"WELL YOU SHOULD. YOU-" the conversation suddenly ended.

"I wonder what they are doing right now." Wondered the gambler.

"Rrowl" agreed Chewie.

* * *

"WHAT" Han exclaimed as he processed what Leia just said. "WHY DID YOU RISK YOUR LIFE TO RESCUE ME?!?! DO YOU KNOW WHAT JABBA COULD'VE DONE TO YOU IF YOU WERE CAUGHT???" he yelled, angry at her for risking her safety for him. Also angry at himself for almost causing her capture and perhaps torture. 

"OF COURSE I DID! BUT I LOVE YOU AND I DON'T FEAR JABBA!" she yelled back not at all regretting her dangerous decision and enjoying the dumbfounded expression on Han's face.

But the ex-smuggler recovered quickly and quickly shot back.

"WELL YOU SHOULD. YOU-" he was interrupted by a sudden kiss by Leia ending his tirade.

_An eventful day indeed..._

* * *

_AN: PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!!!! I know this is very short and very late, but I have an excuse for that. Homework and projects. Got a civics project due next Wednesday and an English project due next Friday. Teachers love to torture students. Not to mention I didn't know what should happen next so I was stuck. But anyway, thanks for all the previous chapters reviews. And to say this before I forget, does anyone want to help me with the grammar stuff of the story? I still have trouble figuring out past and present tense and everything in between. Just email, IM, or post it if you're interested. And expect a lot of long period delays between stories. That said, on to replies to reviews I haven't answered yet..._

**Allyanna** – I'm glad you thought so. Hope you liked chapter 7.

**Princess-Aiel** – Thank you for your continued support.

**Stocktonwood – **It's ok. Yes, it should be interesting...

**Pokey1984** – WOW!!! That's a lot of typing. Thanks for the constructive criticism, support, and suggestion. Yeah I know. Short chapter. But maybe next time I'll finally get it right.

**Jellyman plus Squirt** – Nice suggestion. I will try to take my time. Sorry about writing out plus instead of the symbol in your name but I couldn't get Fanfiction to upload the symbol.

**Mo** – glad you think so. I update as soon as I finish with last minute corrections and replies so that depends, this time it was very long. Very sorry about that.

**Sage-Doomhunter – **thanks for the encouragement

**BDV – **glad to see a new reader and thanks for reviewing

**Nicolae 216 – **sorry this update is the shortest one of all yet. I'll try to make more time to work on this story. Glad to see you like this story.

_I think that's all of the replies. Sorry if I missed you._


	9. Wheels Turning Ever So Slowly

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

Bryan Remes was in big trouble. Somehow, his hacking tools didn't work anymore. The passwords to get into confidential files and plans have all been buried behind layers after layers of sercurity so that any attempts to crack the layers set off alarms instantly. Bryan had almost set one off but caught his mistake before he'd blow his cover.Plus, it would seem someone is definitenly following him around. It was getting harder and harder to sneak into a place where he could start hacking without being followed by this mysterious person. So far, he can only catch glimpes of this person and from what he had seen, the person was an expert at not giving away his/her identity.

_What am I to do now? Those "friends" of mine in my squadron doesn't know ANYTHING, I can't get any new information, I'm stuck on this stinking planet surrounded by idiotic rebels, and I can't trust anybody! _Bryan paced around, could his life get any worse?

As Bryan reluctantly trudged back to the pilot's sleeping quarters, he was stopped by his "friends".

"Hey Kyle. Want to go and get asomething to eat with the rest of us?"

"No thanks, Nick. I'm not hungry." Bryan sighed. "You go on ahead. I'll just go get some sleep. Tired."

Without waiting to hear the reply, he continued his slow journey to the sleeping quarters.

_My purpose here is finished unless I find a way to get around the security. If I don't do that and return empty handed, the scenario that will happen will not be pretty. _He sighed again.

_What am I to do?_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Luke followed the mysterious woman down dark alleys and eerily silent streets, he wondered. _Why was she watching him? Where is she leading me? _The woman's image gave a sense of familiarity as if he once seen her before, but where?

Suddenly, the woman came a sudden halt and turned around to face him.

"You don't have to hide. I know you are here. She called out.

Luke reluctantly came out of the hiding place he ducked in when she turned around.

"Who are you? Where are you leading me?"

"My name is not important right now. Later, perhaps. As for where I am leading you… I am leading you to the Truth. The Truth of your family and perhaps a way to defeat the Emperor. This is your chance. If you want to find out, follow me." She turned walked away.

_The Truth? What Truth? A way to defeat the Emperor? My family? What about my family? I already know Vader is my father, what more Truth can there be about my family?_

Countless thoughts bounced around his head refusing to stop. Luke could sense no danger surrounding the woman and she was telling the truth. He decided to follow her to see what she was talking about.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"WHAT!!!! Luke's father is Darth Vader!!!" exclaimed Han when he was told of the astonishing news. "It can't be true. Luke's nothing like Darth Vader. He isn't a monster like him. He –"

"Yes. Unfortunately, it is true. Luke admitted it himself." Leia confirmed. "That was the last time we seen him. All those months ago… We haven't have any contact with him since then." Stated Leia quietly.

"We got to… to do something. Save him. Save him from that evil…."

"But we don't even know where he is right now!!!!" interjected Leia forcefully. "How are we suppose to save him without even knowing where he was taken first?"

For a few moments everyone was silent.

"Well, I do have some people who owe me who might know where they have gone." Said Lando. "Perhaps, they would know where Vader and Luke had gone."

"It's a good idea as any." Stated Han. "Let's go!"

Leia nodded and looked out the window of the Millenium Falcon.

_We're coming, Luke. Hold on._

* * *

_AN: Thanks for the reviews for last chapter. I know that this chapter really isn't any longer, and I apologize. For that and for taking so long to post this chapter. Hope it never happens again._

**Stocktonwood – **thanks for the continued support

**BDV – **Sorry there was no Mara in this but there will be more Mara in the story in later chapters.

**Sage-Doomhunter – **Thanks

**Princess-Aiel – **Thank you


	10. Interruptions and Searching

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

He followed her through winding paths and old and crumbling passageways. Both Luke and the mysterious woman were silent as they got nearer and nearer to their destination. Unfortunently, just as they slowed as if they have finally reached their destination, a shot fired at them. Luke having sensed the danger a millisecond before it happened was able to get the woman and himself out of the path of the shot. Many stormtroopers ran out and surrounded them.

"Put your hands up and face the wall!" shouted the captain of the stormtroopers.

Having no choice and being thoroughly surrounded, Luke and the woman complied.

Luke and his guide were separated and he was taken to the Imperial Palace. As all this took place, Mara Jade was witnessing to all of this and following Luke silently.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lando was having no luck at finding out where Luke went. No one in Nar Shaddaa had heard any rumors concerning Darth Vader or the infamous Luke Skywalker who had a high bounty on his head placed by the Empire. As he slowly entered the _Millennium Falcon_, he almost collided with a flying object.

Leia was getting more and more agitated because of the lack of news of Luke and she was taking it out on the _Millennium Falcon._

"Hey! Watch where you throw that! You're going to damage my ship if you're not careful." exclaimed Han as he watched the Princess throw and kick around things near her.

Leia shot a piercing glare at Han as he stood up to stop her.

"It has been months! Months since I have seen him! He could have been tortured by the Emperor multiple times by now, all the while crying for us to help him. What if we're too late? What if - "

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT THAT!" interrupted Han forcefully. "Luke is Luke. He always comes through in the end. He'll be ok."

"You really think that?" Leia said hopefully.

"Yeah. He'll be alright."

"Arrooo wrooof." agreed Chewie.

"Yeah. I agree with Han. I may not know Luke as well as you do, but I could tell from the first time I met him that he can be very strong when he needs to be." added Lando.

Suddenly, Lando found small, easy-to-miss beacon on the floor.

"Hey guys! I think you should come and look at this. It looks like a tracking device."

"Awwww…" groaned Han as he looked the object over. "Jabba must have planted this somehow on our clothes or on this ship so he could track us." He stomped the device to smithereens.

"Prepare to have some company in the next few days. In the meantime, Lando, try to find out if anybody at all has heard of where Luke is. Hurry."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Boba Fett went into hyperspace, he settled back into his seat to think. Where would the Ubese bounty hunter that had robbed Jabba the Hutt of his "wall decoration" be? Would he still stay on the same planet as he did when he discovered the tracking device that was planted on the alien's clothes?

After the Ubese bounty hunter had left with Han Solo, Jabba the Hutt had offered a large sum to Boba Fett to find the bounty hunter alive and bring him before the large kingpin of crime.

Boba Fett pondered on the hutt's description of the figure who snuck into Jabba's Palace in the dark.

_Yes. Sounds like this bounty hunter is Boushhl_. _I shall first go to Nar Shaddaa where the last signal of the tracking device was detected and perhaps also get some information while there._

_It shouldn't be long until I catch Boushhl._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey. Hope everyone had a great New Year. Being bashed with multiple projects that can either pull my grade down or guarentee my grade for the quarter. Sorry I didn't update sooner. Don't forget to review! I love to hear feedback.

**BDV - **Happy holidays to you too. Yep, it gets very interesting as I have thrown Boba Fett in the mix hunting for "Boushhl."

**Sage-Doomhunter - **Yeah, this chapter is not much but I guess it will have to do for this post. As to what happened. I am being hit over the head by projects from all my core subject teachers. Ouch…


	11. Pain Filled Nightmares

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

After he was separated from his guide, Luke was shoved and roughly pulled to a station where he found out (by using the force on an unsuspecting guard) that he was charged with escaping from a maximum security prison and murdering two people.

The stormtroopers also believed that the woman, who he was "escaping" with, was a rebel of the Empire and that alone was enough for her to be arrested. However, the fate that would have awaited him was stopped by a direct order to bring him to the Emperor. After a series of transfers under heavily armed guards, Luke found himself once again cuffed and escorted by guards towards the Emperor's throne room.

"You are dismissed." the Emperor informed his guards. After all the guards have left, the Emperor turned to face Luke. "Well, my young apprentice, you have been busy, haven't you?" cackled the dark force user. "In no time of all, you have managed to become entangled in the less finer points of Coruscant. But your not here to for that." The sickly, yellow-eyed ruler suddenly straightened in his chair. "You have had several days to think over my most generous offer. Join me and embrace the dark side and you shall have everything you desire. What is your answer, young Skywalker?"

"Unfortunately for you, your highness, my answer still remains no and I will never change it." calmly stated Luke.

"Very well, young Skywalker." said the disappointed ruler of the Empire. "I have given you a choice which you so carelessly threw away. You shall regret ever refusing my generous offer that would have benefited you greatly!"

Luke had a split second warning from the Force, but it wasn't enough. The Emperor started generating lightning bolts from his hand, painfully striking Luke. Within seconds of the unending torture, Luke collapsed to the ground, writhing and screaming in pain.

The Emperor smiled.

* * *

"Ahhhhh!" screamed Leia as she woke up from her bunk. Her hair was in disarray and she was sweating all over. Her wild eyes searched the small room of the Millennium Falcon for the screaming figure of Luke as he writhed before her. All she found was the bare floor of the ship. Just then, Han burst through the door. "What happened?" said Han frantically as he searched the room for anything that would have posed as a threat.

"Nothing… nothing…" replied Leia as she breathed deeply."I had a nightmare. That's all…." trailed off Leia. Then, having made up her mind about telling Han, she told him all about her horrific and realistic nightmare of Luke.

"Sit down, Han. I've got something to tell you…"

"… and then I woke up. It was so real. I could have sworn he was right in front of me and all I had to do was reach out and I would have touched him." whispered Leia looking at a cold, slightly shaking, fingers.

She looked up.

"Han, what if it was true? The Emperor is not someone who would have mercy on anyone." said the worried Leia as she thought more and more about the meaning of her dream.

"Hey. Remember what we told you? Luke is a resourceful kid. He'll find a way to let us know where he is. As for the Emperor, Luke can take him. Don't worry all right? I'm sure that nightmare was just the result of your fears. Ok?" Han gave Leia a reassuring smile and hugged her.

"Yeah. Your probably right." murmured Leia as she hugged him back. She leaned backward and gave Han a small smile back.

"That's the spirit!" replied Han as he got up from the bunk. "Want to come down with me to grab some food?"

"No thanks. I haven't got the appetite." declined Leia. "You go on ahead. I'll just stay here for a few moments."

"Sure." replied the captain of the Millennium Falcon and then he turned and left to go find his first mate.

After Han left, Leia was left alone with her brooding thoughts. There was probably nothing to worry about. Like Han said, it was probably just her imagination playing tricks on her. But… there was a lingering sense of doubt. The dream seemed a little too realistic for it to just be her imagination. Luke's screams as he rolled on the ground played over and over again in her mind forming into an endless song of terror and agony. Leia shuddered and suddenly goosebumps appeared up and down her arms. No, Leia decided. It can not be true. It can not be true.

* * *

Lando was trying to be inconspicuous as he entered a dimly lit bar. It was filled with various types of aliens doing various things. One alien, who Lando could see was a strange cross between a nikto and a weequay, was drinking down bottle after bottle of a sickly green type of liquid, itself growing more and more purple with each gulp. Another alien, who Lando recognized as an Aqualish, was fighting with a drunken man. Lando winced at the crash of a table when the man collided with it.

"…. from all the information I have access to, I can determine the rumors of the second in command of the Emperor, Darth Vader himself, having a son is impossible. That is why when I heard this bit of worthless news, I immediately went right back and demanded my money back from that dirty liar…"

Lando head whirled around. Right in the corner, there was a drunken man who was rambling on and on to his sleeping audience. Quickly replacing the unconscious companion, Lando started asking questions about the whereabouts of this supposed son of Darth Vader. With some money exchanging hands, the drunken man was all too eager to keep entertaining his one person audience with rumors he thought to be lies.

When the narrator had finally succumbed into slumber, Lando quickly went back to the Millennium Falcon to report his finding.

They have at last found Luke's location… but is it the one where Luke is really at or is it all just false rumors?

* * *

_AN: Thank you for waiting so long for me to update. A thousand apologies for my lateness. _


	12. Floating in Darkness

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

In the darkness he drifted, unaware of the passage of time or of anything else other than the peace that he was feeling right now. Suddenly a speck of light appeared, shining blindingly in sharp contrast to its surroundings.

He willed himself towards the light, curious.

As he got closer random flashes of color whipped through his mind, each important in its own way, but he couldn't remember…

_A flash of a female face… brown hair, human… _

_A sense of closeness and safety…_

Just as he got close enough so that the white light appeared to be roughly the size of a person, white-hot pain erupted throughout him, piercing, like lightning.

_Lightning…_

There was something nagging at him, lurking in a corner of his mind.

Something important.

_A flash of a black cloaked machine-man. _

Something he had to remember.

_Arches of mesmerizing golden light dancing in the humming air…_

But he felt a strange reluctance to do so.

_Flash of yellow teeth in a parody of a smile…_

He sank back down into the darkness, lost in an endless abyss of nothingness, with a fleeting feeling that something was very wrong.

-------------------------------------------------------

Vader stared at the prone figure of his son lying in the medical bay. For Luke's disobedience and stubbornness to turn to the dark side, the Emperor would have killed him if Vader didn't step in, in time.

_Flashback_

_To his right, arches of yellow-white lighting raced up and down the writhing Luke as he screamed in pain and in defiance towards the Emperor._

_Glancing to his left, was the grinning Sith Lord as he used his dark side charged lighting to painfully kill his latest victim._

_Turning back to his son, Vader could see that Luke had started to smoke and electrical burns were appearing all over his body, deepening in color as the slow torture dragged on. _

_Caught between the duty and loyalty he owed to Emperor Palpatine and his newfound feelings Luke had unburied Vader was at a loss of how to end the situation with Luke's life and Palpatine's trust intact._

_Reaching for the Force, Vader sent a quick prayer that everything will turn out to be all right._

_Daring to disrupt the flow of electricity by jerking his master's arms away from the direction of his son, Darth Vader kneeled down before his master and started to plead, the first time he had done so since the time long ago when he was weak and pleaded for the same man to help him save his beloved Padmé._

"_My master, please cease and desist immediately. I ask… no… I beg you to stop and spare the boy's life. I strongly believe that the boy has sufficiently learned his lesson."_

_The Emperor curled his lips. "I fear that the boy is becoming too close to you and is blinding you to your better judgment. The son of Skywalker has had his chance and he has refused my offer for power. He is of no further use to me."_

"_My lord, the boy does not see how generous you are to give him your offer. I ask that you give the boy one final chance and he will become a powerful ally on our side and will prove to be the ultimate end of the Rebel Alliance. I will take personal responsibility in showing him the error of his ways."_

_The Emperor stared at his kneeling apprentice, contemplating Vader's words. The boy is extremely sensitive to the Force and will be worth all the trouble if he can only be turned._

"_Very well. I shall give him one last chance. However, this time if he doesn't prove to be as you say, you will personally kill him in front of me. You have six months." _

_Summoning his personal guards, Palpatine gestured at the crumpled heap in the middle of the throne room. "Take him to the medical bay and see to him that he gets top priority treatment."_

_The silent red clad guards bowed and with one on each side, lifted and carefully drag Luke to his new destination._

"_Thank you, my lord. I will not fail you."_

"_See to it that you don't. Dismissed."_

_END FLASHBACK_

"You will come to see it my way, my son. I will make you see the superiority of the Dark Side and you shall join me, one way or another. I swear it."

* * *

AN: Well, I didn't exactly succeed in doing what I was aiming to do when I originally took the long break, but at least the story has finally been updated. I'm not sure if any of the original readers are still waiting for the next update on this chapter. I know by now, I would have given up on this story and gone looking for another story with a better update record. But, if you are still reading this story after so long, I am very grateful and thankful that you stuck around. THANK YOU!!!! Unfortunately as I said, I didn't really succeed in what I was planning to do, due to a combination of persistant writer's block and life. I will keep working on the story, but the next update will probably not be for a long time again. I'm really really sorry. 


End file.
